How To
by mixup189
Summary: A Shifty Shifter dragon's curiosity gets the better of her and she ends up in Berk watching fire works. One misfires and she gets hit, causing her to fall. She manages to live, but now she must hide herself from the humans in a sort of strange way. Her sister comes out to find her, and is, to say in the least, surprised at some things that have happened.


Author's Note:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon (duh, kind of obvious, don't you think?) or any of its characters. I do, how ever, own Nasu, Akumu, and the Shifty Shifter dragon type (whom you don't really know yet) So please don't steal them! :)  
**_

* * *

**A warm night breeze blew around me. I tucked in my wings, and jumped off the side of the high island into a dive; spreading them out a few seconds before hitting the water. I let the breeze carry me up higher. I flew around for a while, when I heard an explosion not too far off, coming from some other island inhabited by humans. Berk, was it?**

** Curiosity got the better of me, and I decided with a quick decision to go check it out. I turned around and headed towards Berk, a short while later I arrived at my destination. There was a rock big enough to hold me, and tall enough to be on about the same plane as the humans. Looking around for the sound I had heard, a colorful streak flew away from the island, into the sky, and exploded into more colors and streaks. Humans, they always find a way to do more and more stupid thing, like shooting off small explosions that could set a village on fire, for example. It wasn't a bad sight, but my ears were ringing.**

** I laid down on the rock and started to think, mainly about the people of Berk. They seemed strange to me, but not necessarily in a bad way. Unlike most of the humans, they had made peace with the dragons; they rode on their backs, and jumped off of cliffs from heights that would kill them. The dragons would swop down and catch them before much of anything bad could happen. I enjoyed watching the displays from behind the scenes, hidden where no one could see me. They trusted each other so much, that sometimes it made me feel sick.**

** I jumped off the rock, thinking too much to notice that one of the streaks had misfired, and I was in the range of fire. I moved, but not quite fast enough. The streak hit the side of my nose and ran down to the end of my ear, leaving a trail blood streaming down the right side of my face. I was lucky to be able to move my tail away just before it would have shot through it. Once I was out of danger the adrenaline faded away and I could feel the blistering cut that I had received. **

** A screech of pain emitted from my mouth, and I began to fall. I couldn't concentrate on flying. All that I could see was a red haze from the pain. I just barley saw a rock that my back was about to slam into before the red came in and took over completely. Then, I wasn't falling anymore. **

** The redness began to ebb away, and my ears stopped ringing. I could see black claws trying to keep a hold of me by my legs, not hurting me though. I was too heavy; the dragon was losing altitude fast.**

"**We have to set it down buddy," a voice said to the dragon. **

'**So I'm being carried by a dragon with a rider, huh?' I shouldn't be surprised; I'm at Berk after all, an island full of dragons with riders.**

**They came above a cove of some sort; it was then that I noticed a sort of annoying click coming from above me. The person riding the dragon had a metal foot, and it was latched onto a contraption that was on the dragon, but before I could figure out what it did, they set me on the ground in the cove and flew off.**

"**Toothless, we have to go get the others," the human said to the dragon and patted his head. That was the last thing I heard from them as they flew away.**

** There was a lake in front of me, I walked toward it and looked at my refection. Just seeing the cut brought back some pain, but it was bearable, the cut was deep, and it would leave a nasty scar later. But a scar is always welcome to me, I never really minded them, all they do is make you look stronger and wiser. It was getting the scars that I didn't really like to much. It would heal up soon enough though.**

'**Wait, did they say they would come back?' I thought, anxious now, trying to remember what he had said. (The voice I heard was undeniably male)**

"**I suppose I should change just in case…" I said out loud, and not too happily, I hate hiding myself, but being hidden was necessary sometimes. **

** I took the form of a girl, about 14 years old, which is my real age. My skin was tan, and I had dark blue hair, with dark red streaks in it. My left eye was the same shade of blue, my right eye was the same shade of red, and there was a deep gash running down from the corner of my right eye down past my ear and to the end of my jaw. I had a black tank top on with dark skinny jeans, but I didn't have any shoes. My wings folded into a black hoodie with dark red tiger stripes going up and down, dark blue came up from the bottom of the sweatshirt about one fourth of the way in a flame like pattern. **

** Just because I can change forms doesn't mean that I can literally change the way I was designed. I'm quite aware that my human form is not what a normal human would look like. I still have all of my heightened senses, which kind of makes my pride feel better, being a human take a blow to the pride that most dragons are born with. Not like a stuck up kind of pride, but a good kind of pride, like not being self-conscious and things like that. Except for Monstrous Nightmares, who have huge egos.**

** There were dragons approaching, maybe five, or is it six? Two, or one, of the dragon/s seemed to be mingled, which means that it had to be a Hideous Zippleback. So it was five dragons coming. There scents were mingled with the human's scent. There were six humans, no doubt about it.**

** I ran behind a bush just as they landed. There was a Monstrous Nightmare with a Viking who had a buffer appearance than the rest of the group riding it. A Deadly Nader with a blonde girl on its back. The Hideous Zippleback was trying to separate two blondes; a boy and a girl, probably about the same age; who were punching and kicking each other. Also a Gronckle and a blonde Viking on the thicker side were sitting down next to each other. And a… Night Fury! A scrawny boy with a metal foot was climbing off of its back, they must have been the ones who saved me, but the dragon, whose name must have been Toothless, only had half of a tail…**

'**The contraption on it might have something to do with how the dragon can still fly…' my eyes wandered to the cords and followed them to the tail, or the fake part of the tail really, the cords connected the metal part and the tail together 'the metal part has a lever that moves, different positions of that lever must make the tail move with it… This means that the clicking I heard earlier must have been the rider switching tail positions so the dragon could fly properly! They must trust each other a lot if they can do that, it would be kind of like flying together…'**

**That was the last thing I thought as I fell on conscious, my body making a thud as I hit the ground. The sound must have attracted the riders because they found me, and six human faces was the last thing I saw before the blackness took over my vision.**

"**Must be from blood loss…" a male voice said, and that was the last thing I heard before all of my senses were cut off, and there was nothing.**

* * *

Author's Note:

Sooooo... What do you think about it so far?


End file.
